Middle Earth 2: Return to Middle Earth
by APhantasm
Summary: It has been two years since Dawn returned from Middle Earth. Now Gandalf has come and bids her to return so that the ring in her possession is destroyed before Sauron can get his hands on it.
1. Chapter 1: Return to Middle Earth

**Summary: **It has been two years since Dawn returned from Middle Earth. Now Gandalf has come and bids her to return so that the ring in her possession is destroyed before Sauron can get his hands on it.

**A/U:** Set after Chosen

**Pairing:** Dawn/Legolas

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns Buffy. The Tolkien Estate and Middle Earth Enterprises each own a portion of The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. From what I can tell the question who owns what though is not as clear cut.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return to Middle Earth**

It was the eve of the greatest battle Buffy would ever fight. Or so she believed. That was all about to change when a knock came at the door. She went to answer it and found a gentleman, looking every bit the stereotypical wizard.

"I am looking for Ariel," the man said, "daughter of Elrond, daughter of Buffy."

Buffy's eyes went wide no one outside her friends, herself and Giles knew of Dawn's trip two years earlier to Middle Earth. Which meant this man was from there. "You're from …?"

"Middle Earth, yes," the man said. "I am Gandalf the Grey."

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled before returning her attention to Gandalf and motioned for him to enter.

Gandalf smiled and walked into her home. "A sensible precaution if I say, my dear."

"Gandalf!" Dawn shouted as she came down the stairs and hugged the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we sit?" Gandalf said as Dawn nodded. She led him and Buffy into the living room as the Potentials gathered around them. "The ring do you still have it?"

"Yes," Dawn said. She reached up on the mantle of the fireplace and pulled down a small box. She opened it and handed the ring to Gandalf. "It is one of the few things I kept from my journey. I still have my elvish sword and the mithril shirt that Thorin gave me. The gold has long since been melted down to remove any traces of Middle Earth and been converted into our world's currency."

Gandalf nodded as he looked over the ring.

"How is Legolas?" Dawn asked as Gandalf studied the ring.

"He is getting along quite well. He asks of you each time I should see him. Of course I always have the same answer as I have not seen you till this day," Gandalf said. "Now have you used the ring since coming here?"

"Yes," Dawn said. "And it doesn't work here."

"Interesting," Gandalf said. "It must be suffused with the magic of our world. And yours is likely incompatible with it."

"Then why does the Key work in your world?" Buffy asked remembering the story Dawn had told her after her return.

"Because the Key is not unique to any one world. But to the universe as a whole," Gandalf said. "Now, Dawn, forgive me for what I do now. But I have to be certain." He threw the ring into the fire.

"What the heck, Gandalf," Dawn said as she grabbed a fireplace poker and fished out the ring.

Gandalf looked at the inside of the ring and nodded. "I had to be sure, Dawn. That ring is dangerous and far more powerful than I ever dared to think, so powerful that in the end it would utterly overcome anyone who possessed it. It would possess him or her. And the only reason it has not done so is because in your world its power is diminished. In Eregion …"

"Eregion?" one of the potentials, who had gathered around along with the Scoobies, asked.

"Do they know?" Gandalf asked.

"My friends know," Dawn said. "The Potentials, no." And she proceeded to dispel her glamor spell. Not long after she came home, Willow and Tara had taught her a spell so that she could hide her ears and change her blonde hair back to brunette.

Several potentials gasped and Dawn quickly gave the cliff notes version of her story before returning her attention to Gandalf. "And to answer Amanda's question?"

"Eregion was a kingdom in Middle Earth," Gandalf said. "Now long ago many Elven-rings were made, magic rings as you call them, and they were, of course, of various kinds: some more potent and some less. The lesser rings were only essays in the craft before it was full-grown, and to the Elven-smiths they were but trifles – yet still to my mind dangerous for mortals. But the Great Rings, the Rings of Power, they were perilous."

"A mortal, who keeps one of the Great Rings, does not die, but he does not grow old or obtain more life, he merely continues, until at last every minute is a weariness. And if he often uses the Ring to make himself invisible, he _fades_: he becomes in the end invisible permanently, and walks in the twilight under the eye of the Dark Power that rules the Rings. Yes, sooner or later – later, if he is strong or well-meaning to begin with, but neither strength nor good purpose will last – sooner or later the Dark Power will devour him."

"How terrifying!" said Willow.

"How long have you known this?" asked Dawn. "And why did you not tell me this before I left Middle Earth."

"I was not sure when you left, Ariel," Gandalf said. "In fact I was not sure till I threw it into the fire. But I began to guess just before the Battle of the Five Armies, that you had found one of the rings. A shadow fell on my heart then, though I did not know yet what I feared. I wondered often how Gollum came by a Great Ring, as plainly it was – that at least was clear from the first. For a while you did not reveal the ring and I wondered why. Then you told me of how you found it in the Gollum's cavern. That was when I began to guess at what you had found. I then proceeded to do some research after you left Middle Earth with the help of your father. And that is what has brought me here after so long of a time."

"Long of a time?" Dawn asked. "It's only been two years."

"Here yes." Gandalf said. "On Middle Earth it has been sixty years."

"You still haven't answered," said Xander. "A couple questions. Why did you come and why did you throw the ring into the fire?"

"I have to some point answered the first question," Gandalf said. "I will answer the rest of it in a few moments."

"I would be patient," Dawn said. "Gandalf reveals things in his own time."

"And about the second question," Gandalf said and he motioned for Dawn to hand the ring to Xander. "Do you see any markings, Mr…"

"Harris," Xander said as he looked at the ring. "But you can call me, Xander. And no I can see no markings anywhere on the ring."

"When I threw it into the fire," Gandalf said. "There was writing on the inside of the ring. You would not be able to read it. But I could. The letters were Elvish, of an ancient mode, but the language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here. But this in the Common Tongue is what is said, close enough. _One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them._ It is only two lines of a verse long known in Elven-lore. _Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky. Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone. Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die. One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."_ He paused, and then said slowly in a deep voice. "This is the Master-ring, the One Ring to rule them all. This is the One Ring that he lost many ages ago, to the great weakening of his power. He greatly desires it – but he must _not_ get it."

"The Necromancer," Dawn said remembering what Gandalf had said of him during her trip to Middle Earth.

"Yes," Gandalf said. "His true name is Sauron, he is simply referred as the Enemy now. Now to answer the rest of the first question. He has arisen again and left his hold in Mirkwood and returned to his ancient fortress in the Dark Tower of Mordor. He is fast becoming very strong. His plans are far from ripe, I think, but they are ripening. We shall be hard put to it. We should be very hard put to it, even if it were not for this dreadful chance. He still lacks one thing to give him strength and knowledge to beat down all resistance, break the last defenses, and cover all the lands in a second darkness. He lacks the One Ring."

"Wouldn't it be best then to leave it here," Dawn said. "Out of his grasp?"

"It is not out of his grasp," Gandalf said and he looked directly at Buffy.

"A Hellmouth," Buffy said realizing what Gandalf was getting at. "He's sitting on a Hellmouth."

"Yes," Gandalf said. "He can send armies through his Hellmouth to this world. In fact I believe he is already doing so."

Dawn frowned and looked to Buffy. "We know of the First's Ubervamps. But what if the First and Sauron are conspiring together. To leave two worlds in darkness."

"It's possible," Buffy said.

"Now that said there are three rings, fairest of all, the Elf-lords hid from him, and his hand never touched them or sullied them," Gandalf said.

"My father has one doesn't he?" Dawn said.

"Yes," Gandalf said. "There were seven the Dwarf-kings possessed, but three he has recovered, and the others the dragons have consumed. It would not surprise me if Smaug consumed the one destined for Thorin. And Nine he gave to Mortal Men, proud and great, and so ensnared them. Long ago they fell under the dominion of the One, and they became Ringwraiths, shadows under his great Shadow, his most terrible servants. Anyways the Nine he has gathered to himself; the Seven also, or else they are destroyed. The Three are hidden still. But that no longer troubles him. He only needs the One; for he made that Ring himself, it is his, and he let a great part of his own former power pass into it, so that he could rule all the others. If he recovers it, then he will command them all again, wherever they be, even the Three, and all that has been wrought with them will be laid bare, and he will be stronger than ever."

"We should proceed with your plan to close the Hellmouth, Buffy," Dawn said.

"It will be a delaying tactic of course since this Sauron could send his army through the Cleveland Hellmouth," Giles said.

"But it would give us a chance to return to Middle Earth and to destroy the ring," Dawn said.

"Who shall go with you?" Giles asked.

"The fewer the better," Gandalf said. "For most of you will not know our world or the dangers you will face. Only those Ariel trusts should go."

"Buffy," Dawn said, "Willow and Xander. Giles I would like it if you could. But if Willow's spell works tomorrow then you will be needed here to restart the Watcher's Council. And Faith even though we had our differences, I'm not leaving you here because of them. With Buffy gone you will be head Slayer. You will have to watch out for them."

Faith looked to Buffy who smiled. "She's right," Buffy said. "There is no one else I would rather have watch out for our new sister Slayers than you."

Faith nodded. "Everything will be five by five," she said.

The next day went by and somehow they fought back both the First's army of Ubervamps as well as Sauron's army of Orcs and closed the Hellmouth. Now they stood at the edge of the crater that once was Sunnydale. Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Xander were saying their goodbyes to their friends and the newly called Slayers.

Then Dawn performed the ritual she had learned before leaving Middle Earth and opened the portal. She followed by Buffy, Willow, Xander and finally Gandalf walked through the portal.

**Author's Note: **The battle along with other elements of this chapter will be seen in Middle Earth: Interlude


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning the Journey

**Chapter 2: Beginning the Journey**

Dawn instantly recognized, as did Gandalf, where they were the moment they stepped out of the portal.

"The Shire," Gandalf said. "Now I think it best you get to your father." He proceeded to hand Dawn a map. "This map will show you the route to take. That journey should not prove too perilous, though the Road is less easy than it was, and it will grow worse as the year fails."

"Rivendell!" said Dawn as she grasped her amulet.

"No," Gandalf said. "Use less magic than you need and the ring even less than all. Any magic may draw Sauron's attention and use of the ring certainly will. Follow the map. I will rejoin you at Rivendell if not sooner. I must go down beyond the southern borders to get some news, if I can."

"Has anything happened?" Dawn asked.

"Well no; but I have heard something that has made me anxious and needs looking into. Stick to the map; but be ever careful, especially of the Ring. Let me impress on you once more: _don't use it!"_

And then Gandalf gave them enough coin in which to buy horses. They went to a nearby hobbit and purchased four of his horses, hobbits after all didn't need horses except for farming as horses were too large for the small hobbits to ride.

They then started their long trek to Rivendell. They went through the fields of the Shire, single file with Dawn leading the way.

After some time they crossed a stream by a narrow plank-bridge. When they had rode for about three hours they rested.

"Where are we going?" Xander asked.

"Let's see," Dawn said. "According to the map we will come to a the road that would take us past Woodhall and eventually to Bree. I vaguely remember passing Bree the first time. Though we did not stop." She looked to her sister. "We do have a long journey ahead …"

"You know better than the rest of us," Buffy said. "The dangers and how far Rivendell is."

"Let's ride for another hour or two before we make camp," Dawn suggested and Buffy, Willow and Xander all nodded in agreement.

The night was clear, cool, and starry and when they finally stopped they ate supper before turning in.

After breakfast the next day they soon turned down the road and passed Woodhall.

The day's ride promised to be warm and finally the sun was beginning to get low and the light of afternoon was on the land as they went down the hill. So far they had not met a soul on the road.

Suddenly Willow pulled her horse up and stopped a moment as if listening. "Dawn," she said, "can you hear that?"

Dawn listened as did Buffy. Their hearing was about an even match nowadays. "Yes," she said. "Sounds like a horse coming up behind us."

They looked back, but the turn of the road prevented them from seeing far. "I wonder if that is that guy Gandalf coming," said Xander.

Dawn was sure it wasn't. How she could be so sure she was even sure of that. Regardless she had a sudden desire to hide from the view of the rider.

"It may not matter much," Dawn said apologetically, "but I would rather not be seen on the road – by anyone. While I doubt it, for all we know it could be a goblin or an orc."

They quickly got off the road behind nearby trees where they tied their horses and then they themselves hid. The sound of hoofs drew nearer. They peered cautiously out at the road.

Round the corner came a black horse and on it sat a large man wrapped in a great black cloak and hood.

When it reached the trees and was level with Dawn the horse stopped. The riding figure sat quite still with its head bowed, as if listening. From inside the hood came a noise as of someone sniffing to catch an elusive scent; the head turned from side to side of the road.

Finally the rider sat up, and shook the reins. The horse stepped forward, walking slowly at first, and then breaking into a quick trot. They watched the rider, until he dwindled into the distance. They could not be quite sure, but it seemed to him that suddenly, before it passed out of sight, the horse turned aside and went into the trees on the right.

"I can't say why, but I felt certain he was looking or _smelling_ for me; and also I felt certain that I did not want him to discover me. I've never seen or felt anything like it before," Dawn said,

"It's aura," Willow said. "Was one of the darkest I've ever seen. And I think I know what it may be. Think back to Gandalf's story of the rings and what had happened to the nine men."

"They became something called a Ringwraith," Buffy said.

"You think that was one of them?" Xander asked as Willow nodded.

"We have to be careful," Dawn said. "For if it is, then it is after the ring and will be trying to find me. It may even have some way in which to sense where the ring is. As I watched it looked to be smelling for something."

"Like a vampire can smell blood," Willow said. "This Ringwraith may be able to smell or sense the ring. We're lucky he didn't catch its scent now."

"I think to be on the safe side," Dawn said. "We should get off the road. Ride parallel to it in the trees. We don't want to risk being spotted by this Ringwraith."

The shadows of the trees were long and thin on the grass, as they started off again. They now kept a stone's throw to the left of the road, and kept out of sight of it as much as they could. But this hindered them; for the grass was thick and the ground uneven.

The sun had gone down red behind the hills at their backs, and evening was coming on before they came back to the road at the end of the long level over which it had run straight for some miles. At that point it bent left and went down into the lowlands of the Yale making for Stock; but a lane branched right, winding through a wood of ancient oak-trees on its way to Woodhall.

"The map says the right fork," Dawn said.

Not far from the road-meeting they stopped and they rested and had a light meal, talking quietly and listening from time to time.

They then continued on. As twilight came on they continued the feeling of disquiet left them, and they no longer listened for the sound of hoofs. They were deciding to setup camp when they heard the sound of hoofs, some way behind, but coming slow and clear. Quickly and quietly they slipped off the path and hid in the deeper shade under the oak-trees.

"Keep your eyes open," Dawn said. "I want to see if it is another Ringwraith. If it is we may have to go off the route the map shows."

The hoofs drew nearer and then finally stopped as they watched something dark passed across the lighter space between two trees, and then halt. It looked like the black shade of a horse led by a smaller black shadow. The black shadow stood close to the point where they had left the path, and it swayed from side to side.

Dawn thought she heard the sound of snuffling. The shadow bent to the ground, and then began to crawl towards her.

Suddenly Dawn had a desire to slip on the Ring to hide from this Ringwraith. So strong that, almost before she realized what she was doing, her hand was groping in her pocket. But at that moment there came a sound like mingled song and laughter. Clear voices rose and fell in the starlit air. The black shadow straightened up and retreated. It climbed on to the shadowy horse and seemed to vanish across the lane into the darkness on the other side.

"Elves!" exclaimed Xander in a hoarse whisper. He had seen Dawn's elvish heritage in the last two years and heard her speak of both the woodland elves and those of Rivendell enough to spot an elf. "Dawn, its elves!"

Dawn nodded. "Yes. Let them come to us though. I want to use that time to mention something. Did you notice that the Ringwraith stopped just here and was actually crawling towards us when the song began? As soon as he heard the voices he slipped away."

"You think since three of the rings are with the elves," Willow said.

"It's possible that till Sauron has his ring that he may not want to go up against the elves," Dawn said.

The singing drew nearer. One clear voice rose now above the others. It was singing in the fair elven-tongue. The sound blending with the melody seemed to shape itself in their thought into words which they only partly understood.

Before long the Elves came down the lane towards them. They passed slowly. They were now silent, and as the last Elf passed he turned and looked towards them and laughed.

"Hail, Ariel, daughter of Elrond!" he said. "It has been many a year since you were last seen."

The leader then came upon them. "Greetings, daughter of Elrond. Your legend has been told amongst the elves. I am Gildor Inglorion of the House of Finrod. We are Exiles, and most of our kindred have long ago departed and we too are now only tarrying here a while, ere we return over the Great Sea. But some of our kinsfolk dwell still in peace in Rivendell with your father. Come now, Ariel, daughter of Elrond and tell us what brings you back into our world. For we see that there is some shadow of fear upon you."

"Gandalf came to me and bid me to return," Dawn said. "He said that Sauron seeks the One Ring, which I have in my possession. We are on our way to Rivendell to seek my father's council on the matters of destroying the One Ring. And about the fear … We are being chased by Ringwraiths in search of the one ring."

The Elves did not answer at once, but spoke together softly in their own tongue. At length Gildor turned to them. "We will not speak of this here," he said. "We think you had best come now with us, and you shall lodge with us tonight, if you will."

"I thank you," Dawn said. "And so shall my father when I tell him of your help."

They rode on in silence. The woods on either side became denser; the trees were now younger and thicker; and as the lane went lower, running down into a fold of the hills, there were many deep brakes of hazel on the rising slopes at either hand. At last the Elves turned aside from the path. A green ride lay almost unseen through the thickets on the right; and this they followed as it wound away back up the wooded slopes on to the top of a shoulder of the hills that stood out into the lower land of the river-valley. Suddenly they came out of the shadow of the trees, and before them lay a wide space of grass, grey under the night. On three sides the woods pressed upon it; but eastward the ground fell steeply and the tops of the dark trees, growing at the bottom of the slope, were below their feet. Beyond, the low lands lay dim and flat under the stars. Nearer at hand a few lights twinkled in the village of Woodhall.

The Elves sat on the grass and spoke together in soft voices. Dawn, Buffy, Willow and Xander wrapped themselves in cloaks and blankets, and sleep took them.

Suddenly the Elves all burst into song awakening Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Xander. 'Come!' the Elves called to them. 'Come! Now is the time for speech and merriment!'

Xander sat up and rubbed his eyes. He shivered.

"There is a fire in the hall, and food for hungry guests," said an Elf standing before him.

At the south end of the greensward there was an opening. There the green floor ran on into the wood, and formed a wide space like a hall, roofed by the boughs of trees. Their great trunks ran like pillars down each side. In the middle there was a wood-fire blazing, and upon the tree-pillars torches with lights of gold and silver were burning steadily. The Elves sat round the fire upon the grass or upon the sawn rings of old trunks. Some went to and fro bearing cups and pouring drink; others brought food on heaped plates and dishes.

"This is poor fare," they elves said; "for we are lodging in the greenwood far from our halls. If ever you are our guests at home, we will treat you better."

"It is alright," Dawn said. "I, my father and my sister/mother appreciate it."

Buffy remembered the story Dawn had told them when she had returned. And how she had found out that despite the memories they shared, that she was indeed Dawn's mother. Dawn had called her that only a handful of times, but mostly her sister had referred to her as Buffy. After all that was what the memories said she was.

They sat, eating, drinking, and talking with delight.

After a while they fell fast asleep, and were lifted up and borne away to a bower under the trees; there they were laid upon soft beds and slept the rest of the night away.


	3. Chapter 3: A Short Cut to Mushrooms

**Chapter 3: A Short Cut to Mushrooms**

In the morning Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Xander woke refreshed to find the elves gone. But before leaving they saw that the elves had left them fruit, water and bread and so they had breakfast.

"What is the plan for today?" asked Willow.

Dawn looked over the map. "Bucklebury Ferry is next," she said.

"Do you think we shall see anything of more of those Ringwraiths?' asked Xander.

"More than likely as long as I have the ring," Dawn said. "They will continue to seek me out."

"Then," Buffy said. "The quicker we get to your father. The faster we can destroy the ring."

Dawn smiled at her sister/mother. She was glad that despite many an instance of showing she was more than capable of holding her own now. Buffy was still overprotective, not that she would have it any other way of course.

It was already nearly as hot as it had been the day before; but clouds were beginning to come up from the West. It looked likely to turn to rain. According to the map their course cut slanting through the woods that clustered along the eastern side of the hills around Woodhall, until they reached the flats beyond. Then they could make straight for the Ferry over country that was open.

They soon found that the thicket was very tangled. There were no paths in the undergrowth, they wondered why Gandalf would have picked this route. So they disembarked and led the horses on foot. They made their way down to the bottom of a bank, where they found a stream running down from the hills. Most inconveniently it cut across the route the map showed. And again they had to wonder why Gandalf had chosen this route.

As they were about to cross it Xander spotted something through an opening in the trees back on top of the bank from which they had come down.

"Look!" he said. They all looked, and on the edge high above them they saw against the sky a horse standing. Beside it stooped a black figure.

Dawn nodded. "Even if we thought of going back and finding another route. We can't with him up there."

They quickly made their way across the stream and away from the Ringwraith. And despite the fact they did not see him, they knew he was following. Likely waiting for a time when their guard was down to attack.

They came again to a belt of trees: tall oaks, for the most part, with here and there an elm tree or an ash. The ground was fairly level, and there was little undergrowth; so they mounted their horses again and rode on.

The leaves blew upwards in sudden gusts of wind, and spots of rain began to fall from the overcast sky. Then the wind died away and the rain came streaming down.

They did not talk, but kept glancing back, and from side to side.

Then the sun gleamed out of ragged clouds again and the rain lessened. It was now past mid-day, and they felt it was high time for lunch. They halted under an elm tree. When they came to make their meal, they found that the Elves had filled their bottles with a clear drink, pale golden in color: it had the scent of a honey made of many flowers, and was wonderfully refreshing.

Suddenly they stopped eating as a long-drawn wail came down the wind, like the cry of some evil and lonely creature. It rose and fell, and ended on a high piercing note. It was answered by another cry, fainter and further off, but no less chilling to the blood. There was then a silence, broken only by the sound of the wind in the leaves.

"And what do you think that was?" Willow asked. "If it was a bird, it was one that I never heard."

"It was not bird or any other creature we have faced," said Buffy. "It was a call, or some sort of signal. We have to be careful. It's possible there are more Ringwraiths in these woods and they are trying to corner us."

They then got back up on their horses and rode off. Before long the wood came to a sudden end. Wide grasslands stretched before them. Away over the flats they could glimpse the low hill of Bucklebury across the River. Riding cautiously out from the edge of the trees, they set off across the open as quickly as they could.

They passed along the edge of a huge turnip-field, and came to a stout gate. Beyond it a rutted lane ran between low well-laid hedges towards a distant clump of trees. They went along the lane, until they saw the thatched roofs of a large house and farm-buildings peeping out among the trees ahead.

Suddenly as they drew nearer a terrific baying and barking broke out, and a loud voice was heard shouting: "Grip! Fang! Wolf! Come on, lads!"

Buffy spurred her horse and took off at a gallop and met three wolvish-looking dogs. She bolted off the horse and grabbed one, hitting upside the head with Slayer strength and knocking it out.

"What have you done!" said a broad thick-set hobbit as he appeared through the gate.

"Call off your dogs," Buffy said. "Or the others will be rendered unconscious also."

The hobbit nodded and called the dogs off. "Now who are you? And why are you on my land?"

"I am Ariel, daughter of Elrond, daughter of Buffy," Dawn said as she came up beside Buffy. "I am on my way to see my father in Rivendell."

"Well, well an elf," the hobbit said.

"We are making our way to the Ferry," Dawn said. "Our path took us across you lands by accident I assure you."

"If I may ask are you chasing the fellow who crossed my land earlier in the day?"

"What fellow do you mean?" asked Xander.

"Then you haven't seen him?" said the hobbit. "He went up the lane towards the causeway not a long while back. He was a funny customer and asking funny questions. But perhaps you'll come along inside, and we'll pass the news more comfortable. I've a drop of good ale on tap, if you and your friends are willing, elf."

Dawn looked to Buffy, Willow and Xander, each of who nodded. "Of course, sir."

They went into the farmer's kitchen, and sat by the wide fire-place. The hobbit's wife brought out beer in a huge jug, and filled four large mugs.

"Thank you," Dawn said. "But my sister and I do not drink."

When the hobbits looked at them in wonder, Buffy let out a sigh and explained. "I had a bad experience with beer. I don't drink it anymore."

The hobbits nodded and out were brought two glasses of cool lemonade.

After a few remarks about the weather and the agricultural prospects the farmer put down his mug and looked at them all in turn. "Now," he said, "where might you be coming from, and are you truly going to Rivendell?"

"We have come from parts unknown to you," Dawn said. "I cannot say further for it could jeopardize our mission. And yes we are truly going to Rivendell. I am truly Ariel, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell."

"If you were in a hurry, the road would have served you better," said the farmer.

"We know," Dawn said. "But we had reasons for going through the woods. The man that you likely saw may have been one that was following us. That is why my friend asked what fellow you had seen."

The farmer nodded. "Then let me tell you what happened when he came past. He came riding on a big black horse in at the gate, which happened to be open, and right up to my door. All black he was himself, too, and cloaked and hooded up, as if he did not want to be known. _Now what in the Shire can he want?_ I thought to myself. We don't see many of the Big Folk," he looked pointedly at Buffy, Willow and Xander, "over the border or," he looked to Dawn, "even you elves. Anyway I had never heard of any like this black fellow. _Good-day to you!_ I says, going out to him. _This lane don't lead anywhere, and wherever you may be going, your quickest way will be back to the road._ I didn't like the looks of him; and when Grip came out, he took one sniff and let out a yelp as if he had been stung: he put down his tail and bolted off howling. The black fellow sat quite still."

"_I come from yonder,_ he said, slow and stiff-like, pointing back west, over _my_ fields, if you please. _Have you seen an elf by the name of Dawn Summers?_ he asked in a queer voice, and bent down towards me. I could not see any face, for his hood fell down so low; and I felt a sort of shiver down my back. But I did not see why he should come riding over my land so bold."

"_Be off!_ I said. _There are no elves here._"

"_The elf is coming this way,_ he answered in a whisper. _She is coming. She is not far away. I wish to find her. If she passes will you tell me? I will come back with gold._

"_No you won't,_ I said. _You'll go back where you belong, double quick. I give you one minute before I call all my dogs._"

"He gave a sort of hiss. It might have been laughing, and it might not. Then he spurred his great horse right at me, and I jumped out of the way only just in time. I called the dogs, but he swung off, and rode through the gate and up the lane towards the causeway like a bolt of thunder. That is why I asked if you were following him."

"We are not following him," Willow said. "He has been following us. Somehow he got ahead. How we're not sure. But thank you. We will be on the lookout for him not only behind but ahead."

"Thank you," Dawn said. "I met one of your people once, a Mr. Bilbo Baggins. He was a unique fellow. I am glad to have made the acquaintance of another. As much as I hate to say it, we must be going. Even now it will be dark before we can reach the Ferry. And we had hoped to camp on the other side for the night, hopefully away from our pursuer."

Moments later they rode out of the gate. After a mile or two the lane came to an end, crossing a deep dike, and climbing a short slope up on to the high-banked causeway.

It was five miles or more from the hobbit's lane to the Ferry. And they listened for any sound above the _clop_ of their own horses' hoofs.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Forest

**Chapter 4: Old Forest**

They turned down the Ferry lane, which was straight and well-kept and edged with large white-washed stones. In a hundred yards or so it brought them to the river-bank, where there was a broad wooden landing-stage. A large flat ferry-boat was moored beside it.

They led their horses over a gangway on to the ferry. A ferryman came on behind them and pushed slowly off with a long pole. The ferry moved slowly across the water. And once they reached the otherside they stepped off the ferry.

"Dawn," Buffy said having glanced back across the water.

Dawn nodded as she watched the Ringwraith turn and leave. "I know, I saw him. Luckily he lost the scent the moment the ferry was on the water. Though I doubt that will be the last time we see him."

The next day they started off they passed Brandy Hall early and rode across a wide hollow. On the far side was a faint path leading up on to the floor of a Forest. They picked a way among the trees. The ground was rising steadily, and as they went forward it seemed that the trees became taller, darker, and thicker. There was no sound, except an occasional drip of moisture falling through the still leaves. For the moment there was no whispering or movement among the branches; but they all got an uncomfortable feeling that they were being watched with disapproval, deepening to dislike and even enmity. The feeling steadily grew, until they found themselves looking up quickly, or glancing back over their shoulders, as if they expected a sudden blow.

There was no sign of a path, and if not for the map they could easily get lost. It didn't help matters that despite the map the trees seemed constantly to bar their way. Suddenly they came out of the trees and found themselves in a wide circular space.

At the far side of the glade there was a break in the wall of trees, and a clear path beyond it. They could see it running on into the wood, wide in places and open above, though every now and again the trees drew in and overshadowed it with their dark boughs. Up this path they rode. Before them, but some distance off, there stood a green hill-top, treeless, rising like a bald head out of the encircling wood. The path seemed to be making directly for it.

The path dipped, and then again began to climb upwards, leading them at last to the foot of the steep hillside. There it left the trees and faded into the turf. They led their horses up, winding round and round until they reached the top. There they stood and gazed about them. They could barely make out the edges of the forest from where they stood. They saw that the path they were to take out of the woods was on the northern side of the hill.

They followed until it bent steadily to the right. At which point the map turned them northward away from the road. They got along at a fair speed, though whenever they got a glimpse of the sun in an open glade they seemed unaccountably to have veered eastwards. After a time the trees began to close in again, just where they had appeared from a distance to be thinner and less tangled. Then deep folds in the ground were discovered unexpectedly, like the ruts of great giant-wheels or wide moats and sunken roads long disused and choked with brambles. These lay usually right across their line of march, and could only be crossed by scrambling down and out again. Each time they climbed down they found the hollow filled with thick bushes and matted undergrowth, which somehow would not yield to the left, but only gave way when they turned to the right; and they had to go some distance along the bottom before they could find a way up the further bank. Each time they clambered out, the trees seemed deeper and darker; and always to the left and upwards it was most difficult to find a way, and they were forced to the right and downwards.

If not for the map they would have lost all sense of direction. Regardless the map was proving useless in this forest for every attempt to head north was met with obstacles. The afternoon was wearing away when they scrambled and stumbled into a fold that was wider and deeper than any they had yet met. It was so steep and overhung that it proved impossible to climb out of it again, either forwards or backwards, without leaving their ponies and their baggage behind. All they could do was to follow the fold – downwards. The ground grew soft, and in places boggy; springs appeared in the banks, and soon they found themselves following a brook that trickled and babbled through a weedy bed. Then the ground began to fall rapidly, and the brook growing strong and noisy, flowed and leaped swiftly downhill. They were in a deep dim-lit gully over-arched by trees high above them.

After stumbling along for some way along the stream, they came quite suddenly out of the gloom. As if through a gate they saw the sunlight before them. Coming to the opening they found that they had made their way down through a cleft in a high steep bank, almost a cliff. At its feet was a wide space of grass and reeds; and in the distance could be glimpsed another bank almost as steep. In the midst of it there wound lazily a dark river of brown water, bordered with ancient willows

"According to the map," Dawn said, "this is the River Withywindle. And we're now several miles off course."

"Let's run parallel to the river," Willow suggested. "Maybe it will lead back to the path that was mapped out for us."

So they turned and rode parallel to the river. Soon it became very hot. Each step forward became more reluctant than the last. Sleepiness seemed to be creeping out of the ground and up their legs, and falling softly out of the air upon their heads and eyes.

Buffy felt her chin go down and her head nod. Just in front of her Xander fell forward on to his horse. "The heat is too much," he said. "Let's rest under the trees and cool off."

Dawn did not like the sound of this. "Come on, Xander!" she cried. "I would prefer we be out of this forest before we rest." But the others were too far gone to care. Beside them Willow yawned and blinked stupidly.

Suddenly Dawn herself felt sleep overwhelming her. Her head swam. Not knowing what she was doing she rested beneath a willow along with Buffy, Willow and Xander.

Dawn lay for a while fighting with the sleep that was overpowering her; then with an effort she struggled to her feet again. She felt a compelling desire for cool water. "Wait for me, Buffy," she stammered. "Must have a cool drink."

Half in a dream Dawn wandered forward to the riverward side of the tree, where great winding roots grew out into the stream, like gnarled dragonets straining down to drink. She knelt down and took a sip. When she sat back she suddenly fell asleep with her back against the tree.

Buffy sat down and looked at Dawn, worried as she yawned. The afternoon was getting late, and she thought this sudden sleepiness uncanny. She knew something was very peculiar as she pulled herself up. She staggered off to see what had become of the horses. She found that two had wandered on a good way along the path; and she had just caught them and brought them back towards the others, when she heard two noises; one loud, and the other soft but very clear. One was the splash of something heavy falling into the water; the other was a noise like the snick of a lock when a door quietly closed fast.

Buffy rushed back to the bank. Dawn was in the water close to the edge, and a great tree-root seemed to be over her and holding her down, but she was not struggling. Buffy immediately drew the scythe and chopped at the root, with the axe portion of the scythe, freeing Dawn.

Buffy then drew Dawn out of the water and hauled her on to the bank. Almost at once Dawn woke, and coughed and spluttered.

"Buffy," Dawn said.

"I know," Buffy said. "Get the others. We got to get them away from this tree."

They went round to the other side of the tree, and then Buffy understood the click that she had heard. Willow had vanished. The crack by which Willow had laid had closed together, so that not a chink could be seen. Xander was trapped: another crack had closed about his waist; his legs lay outside, but the rest of him was inside a dark opening, the edges of which gripped like a pair of pincers.

Buffy didn't want to use the scythe to free Willow or Xander like she had Dawn for fear she might hit them. So they struggled frantically to pull open the jaws of the crack that held Willow. It was quite useless.

"Willow! Xander!" Dawn cried for her friends. "Stupid tree let my friends go." She kicked the tree with all her strength. A hardly perceptible shiver ran through the stem and up into the branches; the leaves rustled and whispered, but with a sound now of faint and far-off laughter. She looked to Buffy. "I know you don't want to use the scythe and risk hurting Willow and Xander. But …"

Buffy sighed. "You're right, of course, Dawnie. As much as I don't like the risk. It may be the only way." She took the scythe in hand.

"Wait I packed some matches remember," Dawn said as a plan formed and she whispered in her sister's ear before speaking out loud. "It's equally as dangerous. But if we use both we might be able to free them."

Buffy sighed and nodded.

Quickly they gathered dry grass and leaves, and bits of bark; and made a pile of broken twigs and chopped sticks. These they heaped against the trunk on the far side of the tree from the prisoners. As soon as Dawn had lit a match, it kindled the dry grass and a flurry of flame and smoke went up. The twigs crackled. Little fingers of fire licked against the dry scored rind of the ancient tree and scorched it. A tremor ran through the whole willow. The leaves seemed to hiss above their heads with a sound of pain and anger. A loud scream came from Xander, and from far inside the tree they heard Willow give a muffled yell.

"Put it out! Put it out!" cried Willow. "He'll squeeze me in two, if you don't. He says so!"

"Who? What?" shouted Buffy, rushing round to the other side of the tree.

"Put it out! Put it out!" begged Willow.

The branches of the willow began to sway violently. There was a sound as of a wind rising and spreading outwards to the branches of all the other trees round about, as though they had dropped a stone into the quiet slumber of the river-valley and set up ripples of anger that ran out over the whole Forest. Dawn kicked at the little fire and stamped out the sparks.

Suddenly Dawn and Buffy heard the sound of someone carelessly and happily. Hopping and dancing along the path, there appeared a man carrying a bunch of lilies.

"Help!" cried Dawn running towards him as Buffy quickly followed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Steady there!' cried the old man, holding up one hand, and they stopped short, as if they had been struck stiff. "Now, my fellows, where be you a-going to? What's the matter here then? Do you know who I am? I'm Tom Bombadil. Tell me what's your trouble! Tom's in a hurry now. Don't you crush my lilies!'

"Our friends are caught in the willow-tree," Buffy said.

"Willow's being squeezed in a crack!" cried Dawn.

"What?" shouted Tom Bombadil, leaping up in the air. "Old Man Willow? Naught worse than that, eh? That can soon be mended. I know the tune for him. Old grey Willow-man! I'll freeze his marrow cold, if he don't behave himself. I'll sing his roots off. I'll sing a wind up and blow leaf and branch away. Old Man Willow!"

Setting down his lilies carefully on the grass, he ran to the tree. There he saw Xander's feet still sticking out. Tom put his mouth to the crack and began singing into it in a low voice. They could not catch the words. Xander's legs began to kick. Tom sprang away, and breaking off a hanging branch smote the side of the willow with it. "You let them out again, Old Man Willow!" he said. "What be you a-thinking of? You should not be waking. Eat earth! Dig deep! Drink water! Go to sleep! Bombadil is talking!" He then seized Xander's feet and drew him out of the suddenly widening crack.

There was a tearing creak and the other crack split open, and out of it Willow sprang, as if she had been kicked. Then with a loud snap both cracks closed fast again. A shudder ran through the tree from root to tip, and complete silence fell.

"Thank you!" they all said, one after the other.

Tom Bombadil burst out laughing. "Well, my fellows!" said he. "You shall come home with me! The table is all laden with yellow cream, honeycomb, and white bread and butter. Goldberry is waiting. Time enough for questions around the supper table. You follow after me as quick as you are able!" With that he picked up his lilies, and then with a beckoning wave of his hand went hopping and dancing along the path eastward, still singing loudly and nonsensically.

Willow, Xander, Buffy and Dawn all agreed that they owed him at least something for helping to free Willow and Xander. So they turned and gathered their horses and followed Tom.


	5. Chapter 5: In the House of Tom Bombadil

**Chapter 5: In the House of Tom Bombadil**

Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Xander stepped over the wide stone threshold, and stood still, blinking. They were in a long low room, filled with the light of lamps swinging from the beams of the roof; and on the table of dark polished wood stood many candles, tall and yellow, burning brightly.

In a chair, at the far side of the room facing the outer door, sat a woman. "Enter, good guests!" she said.

They stepped further into the room. She sprang lightly up and ran laughing towards them; and as she ran her gown rustled softly like the wind in the flowering borders of a river.

"Come dear folk!" she said, taking Dawn by the hand. "Laugh and be merry! I am Goldberry, daughter of the River." Then lightly she passed them and closing the door she turned her back to it, with her white arms spread out across it. "Let us shut out the night!" she said. "For you are still afraid, perhaps, of mist and tree-shadows and deep water, and untame things. Fear nothing! For tonight you are under the roof of Tom Bombadil."

"Mrs. Goldberry," Dawn said. "Thanks to you and your husband for helping us."

"Welcome!" Goldberry said. "I see that you are an Elf; the light in your eyes and the ring in your voice tells it. This is a merry meeting! Sit now, and wait for the Master of the house! He will not be long. He is tending your tired beasts."

Dawn looked to her sister and friends and they sat down, while Goldberry busied herself about the table. From somewhere behind the house came the sound of singing.

"Mrs. Goldberry," Dawn said after a while. "Can I ask who is Tom Bombadil?"

"He is," said Goldberry. "He is, as you have seen him. He is the Master of wood, water, and hill."

"Then the forest belongs to him?" Xander asked.

"No indeed!" she answered, and her smile faded. "That would indeed be a burden. The trees and the grasses and all things growing or living in the land belong each to themselves. Tom Bombadil is the Master. No one has ever caught old Tom walking in the forest, wading in the water, leaping on the hill-tops under light and shadow. He has no fear. Tom Bombadil is master."

The door opened and in came Tom Bombadil. He laughed, and going to Goldberry, took her hand.

"Here's my pretty lady!" he said. "Here's my Goldberry clothed all in silver-green with flowers in her girdle! Is the table laden? I see yellow cream and honeycomb, and white bread, and butter; milk, cheese, and green herbs and ripe berries gathered. Is that enough for us? Is the supper ready?"

"It is," said Goldberry; "but the guests perhaps are not?"

Tom clapped his hands and cried: "Tom, Tom! Your guests are tired, and you had near forgotten! Come now, my merry friends, and Tom will refresh you! You shall clean grimy hands, and wash your weary faces; cast off your muddy cloaks and comb out your tangles!"

He opened the door, and they followed him down a short passage and round a sharp turn. They came to a low room with a sloping roof. There were four deep mattresses, each piled with white blankets, laid on the floor along one side.

Before long, washed and refreshed, Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Xander were seated at the table, two on each side, while at either end sat Goldberry and the Master. It was a long and merry meal.

At last Tom and Goldberry rose and cleared the table swiftly. When everything was set in order, all the lights in the room were put out, except one lamp and a pair of candles at each end of the chimney-shelf. Then Goldberry came and stood before them, holding a candle; and she wished them each a good night and deep sleep.

"Have peace now," she said, "until the morning! Heed no nightly noises! For nothing passes door and window here save moonlight and starlight and the wind off the hill-top. Good night!" She passed out of the room with a glimmer and a rustle.

Tom sat on a while beside them in silence

"Did you hear me calling, Master, or was it just chance that brought you at that moment?" Dawn asked after a while.

Tom stirred like a man shaken out of a pleasant dream. "Eh, what?" said he. "Did I hear you calling? Nay, I did not hear: I was busy singing. Just chance brought me then, if chance you call it. It was no plan of mine, though I was waiting for you. We heard news of you, and learned that you were wandering. We guessed you'd come ere long down to the water: all paths lead that way, down to Withywindle. Old grey Willow-man, he's a mighty singer; and it's hard for folk to escape his cunning mazes. But Tom had an errand there, that he dared not hinder."

"If I may ask what is the Willow-man?" Willow asked and Dawn, Buffy and Xander all stifled a laugh. "You know maybe that's best for in the morning."

Tom Bombadil nodded in agreement. "Now is the time for resting. Some things are ill to hear when the world's in shadow. Sleep till the morning-light, rest on the pillow! Heed no nightly noise! Fear no grey willow!" And with that he took down the lamp and blew it out, and grasping a candle in either hand he led them out of the room.

They woke the next morning to find Tom moving about the room whistling like a starling. When he heard them stir he clapped his hands, and cried: "Hey! Come merry dol! derry dol! My hearties!"

They got up and proceeded to get dressed as Tom opened a window that faced east.

"Good morning, merry friends!" he cried. "Sun won't show her face much today, I'm thinking. I have been walking wide, leaping on the hill-tops, since the grey dawn began, nosing wind and weather, wet grass underfoot, wet sky above me. I wakened Goldberry singing under window. Ring a ding dillo! Wake now, my merry friends! Forget the nightly noises! Ring a ding dillo del! derry del, my hearties! If you come soon you'll find breakfast on the table. If you come late you'll get grass and rain-water!"

They soon made their way into the dining room to find both Tom and Goldberry were not there. Tom could be heard about the house. From outside came Goldberry's voice singing.

"To tell the truth," Xander said as they ate. "I think we could hold off another day."

"No," Dawn said. "It's tempting I will admit. But there are things in this world that could easily distract us from reaching my father. We must press on."

"I'm in agreement with Dawn," Buffy said. "The quicker the ring is destroyed the better."

Tom Bombadil came trotting round a corner and sat in the largest chair. "This is Goldberry's washing day," he said, "and her autumn-cleaning. Too wet for most folk – let them rest while they are able! It's a good day for long tales, for questions and for answers, so Tom will start the talking."

"I'm afraid we don't have time for long tales," Dawn said. "Our mission is one of great importance.

Tom told them that he reckoned the Sun would shine tomorrow, and it would be a glad morning, and setting out would be hopeful.

They gave their apologies and said they had to be on.

Tom nodded and advised them to make nearly due North from his house, over the western and lower slopes of the Downs: they might hope in that way to strike the East Road in a day's journey, and avoid the Barrows. He told them not to be afraid – but to mind their own business.

"Keep to the green grass. Don't you go a-meddling with old stone or cold Wights or prying in their houses, unless you be strong folk with hearts that never falter!"

He advised them to pass barrows by on the west-side, if they chanced to stray near one. Then he taught them a rhyme to sing, if they should by ill-luck fall into any danger or difficulty.


	6. Chapter 6: Sign of the Prancing Pony

**Chapter 6: At the Sign of the Prancing Pony**

They rode off along a path that wound away from behind the house, and went slanting up towards the north end of the hill. Their way wound along the floor of a hollow, and round the green feet of a steep hill into another deeper and broader valley, and then over the shoulders of further hills, and down their long limbs, and up their smooth sides again, up on to new hill-tops and down into new valleys.

They eventually reached the edge of the forest and turned onto the road, finally once again following the map.

Soon rose Bree-hill, a dark mass against misty stars; and under its western flank nestled a large village. Towards it the map led them and toward a large inn.

It was dark when Dawn, Buffy, Willow and Xander arrived at the West-gate of the village and found it shut; but at the door of the lodge beyond it, there was a man sitting. He jumped up and fetched a lantern and looked over the gate at them in surprise.

"What do you want, and where do you come from?" he asked gruffly.

"We are heading for the inn," Buffy said. "And would like a chance to rest, eat and bathe before we start out again."

"An elf and three humans," said the gatekeeper, softly as if speaking to himself. He stared at them darkly for a moment, and then slowly opened the gate and let them ride through.

"We don't often see Elves riding with humans especially at night," he went on, as they halted a moment by his door. "You'll pardon my wondering what business takes you away east of Bree! What may your names be, might I ask?"

Dawn, Willow, Xander and Buffy looked at each other. The Ringwraith had known Dawn's name.

"Our names and our business are our own, and this does not seem a good place to discuss them," said Willow a second later, not liking the look of the man or the tone of his voice.

"Your business is your own, no doubt," said the man; "but it's my business to ask questions after nightfall."

"I am Ariel," Dawn said. "And these are my traveling companions, who are escorting me to my father."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Ariel," said the old man. "Just so you know that more folk than old Harry at the gate will be asking you questions. There's queer folk about. If you go on to _The Pony_, you'll find you're not the only guests."

He wished them good night, and they said no more; but they could see in the lantern-light that the man was still eyeing them curiously.

"Could your friend Gandalf," Xander said. "Have come here to meet up with us?"

"It's possible," Dawn said as they rode on up a gentle slope to the inn.

They led their horses to the stables where a stable-hand took them. And they entered the front door of the inn. A short fat man with an apron passed them. "Good evening!" he said. "What may you be wanting?"

"Beds for four, and we took our horses to your stables," Dawn said.

"Barliman is my name. Barliman Butterbur at your service!" he said. "You're an elf! What does that remind me of? Might I ask your names?'

"My name is Ariel," Dawn said. "And these are my traveling companions who are escorting me to my father."

"There now!" said Mr. Butterbur, snapping his fingers. "It's gone again! But it'll come back, when I have time to think. I'm run off my feet; but I'll see what I can do for you. We don't often get elves traveling with humans nowadays, and I should be sorry not to make you welcome. But there is such a crowd already in the house tonight as there hasn't been for long enough. It never rains but it pours, we say in Bree."

"Nob!" he shouted. "Where are you, you woolly-footed slowcoach? Nob!"

"Coming, sir! Coming!" A cheery-looking hobbit bobbed out of a door, and seeing the travellers, stopped short and stared at them with great interest.

"Where's Bob?" asked the landlord. "You don't know? Well, find him! Double sharp! I haven't got six legs, nor six eyes neither! Tell Bob there are five horses in the stables. Make sure they have room somehow." Nob trotted off with a grin and a wink.

"Well now, what was I going to say?" said Mr. Butterbur, tapping his forehead. "One thing drives out another, so to speak. I'm that busy tonight, my head is going round. There's a party that came up the Greenway from down South last night – and that was strange enough to begin with. Then there's a travelling company of dwarves going West come in this evening. And now there's you. It'll be a tight fit but I think we can squeeze you in. I hope you'll be comfortable. You'll be wanting supper, I don't doubt. As soon as may be. This way now!"

He led them a short way down a passage, and opened a door. "Here is a nice little parlour!" he said.  
"I hope it will suit. Excuse me now. I'm that busy. No time for talking. I must be trotting. It's hard work for two legs, but I don't get thinner. I'll look in again later. If you want anything, ring the hand-bell, and Nob will come. If he don't come, ring and shout!"

And then he turned and left them standing in the room.

Nob, the hobbit servant, came bustling in long before they thought of ringing for supper. He brought candles and a tray full of plates.

"Will you be wanting anything to drink?" he asked. "And shall I show you the bedrooms, while your supper is got ready?"

They were washed and in the middle of discussing their route to Rivendell when Mr. Butterbur and Nob came in again. In a twinkling the table was laid with their dinner.

The landlord hovered round for a little, and then prepared to leave them. "I don't know whether you would care to join the company, when you have supped," he said, standing at the door. "Perhaps you would rather go to your beds. Still the company would be very pleased to welcome you, if you had a mind. We don't get Outsiders – travellers from elsewhere, I should say, begging your pardon – often; and we like to hear a bit of news, or any story or song you may have in mind. But as you please! Ring the bell, if you lack anything!"

After their supper Buffy and Dawn decided to go ahead and join the company for a bit. Xander and Willow decided they were going to sleep as they were tired.

The company was in the big common-room of the inn. The gathering was large and mixed. Barliman Butterbur was standing near the fire, talking to a couple of dwarves and one or two strange-looking men. On the benches were various folk: men of Bree, a collection of hobbits, a few more dwarves, and other vague figures difficult to make out away in the shadows and corners.

As soon as Buffy and Dawn entered, there was a chorus of welcome from the Bree-landers. The landlord introduced Buffy and Dawn to the Bree-folk.

Dawn noticed that a strange-looking weather-beaten man, sitting in the shadows near the wall, was listening intently to the hobbits talking. He had a tall tankard in front of him, and was smoking a long-stemmed pipe curiously carved.

"Who is that?" Dawn asked, when she got a chance to whisper to Mr. Butterbur. "I don't think you introduced him?"

"Him?" said the landlord in an answering whisper, cocking an eye without turning his head. "I don't rightly know. He is one of the wandering folk – Rangers we call them. He seldom talks: not but what he can tell a rare tale when he has the mind. He disappears for a month, or a year, and then he pops up again. He was in and out pretty often last spring; but I haven't seen him about lately. What his right name is I've never heard: but he's known round here as Strider. Goes about at a great pace on his long shanks; though he don't tell nobody what cause he has to hurry. But there's no accounting for East and West, as we say in Bree, meaning the Rangers and the Shire-folk, begging your pardon. Funny you should ask about him." But at that moment Mr. Butterbur was called away by a demand for more ale and his last remark remained unexplained.

Dawn found that Strider was now looking at her. With a wave of his hand and a nod, he invited her to come over and sit by him.

"I am called Strider,' he said as Dawn approached. "I am very pleased to meet you, Mistress Ariel, if old Butterbur got your name right."

"He did," said Dawn.

"Well, Mistress Ariel," said Strider, "It is a pleasure to meet the daughter of Elrond. It was wise that you did not mention that relation to anyone."

Everyone in the room looked toward Dawn. "A song!" shouted one of the hobbits. "A song! A song!" shouted all the others. "Come on now, young mistress, sing us something that we haven't heard before!"

Dawn thought a moment and then nodded. She looked to Buffy for a moment and then began to sing. Her voice like those of she had heard of the elves in Rivendell had become a sweet melody in amongst itself. She sang a song she had been listening to the day before the battle of Sunnydale. She couldn't remember the title or the artist for sure. Was it Beyonce or Christina Aguilera? It didn't matter really. Only Buffy, Xander and Willow would have recognized the name anyways.

When Dawn was finished the audience clapped and she turned back to Strider.

.

"Well?" said Strider. "Why did you do that? Worse than anything your friends could have said! You have put your foot in it! Or should I say your voice?"

"I don't know what you mean," said Dawn.

"Oh yes, you do," answered Strider; "but we had better wait until the uproar has died down. Then, if you please, Ms. _Summers_, I should like a quiet word with you."

"What about?" asked Dawn, ignoring the fact he knew her real name.

"A matter of some importance – to us both," answered Strider, looking Dawn in the eye. "You may hear something to your advantage."

"Very well," said Dawn, trying to appear unconcerned. "I'll talk to you later."

Buffy shook her head wondering why Dawn had done it. She grabbed Dawn and pulled her out of the room. "Why did you sing?"

"Why are you asking?" Dawn asked.

"They wouldn't have paid much attention to you, Dawn," Buffy said. "If you had said you couldn't sing. Shoot you should be using your glamour right now."


	7. Chapter 7: Strider

**Chapter 7: Strider**

Buffy and Dawn made their way back to the parlor. There was no light. Xander and Willow were not there, and the fire had burned low. It was not until Dawn had puffed up the embers into a blaze and thrown on a couple of logs that they discovered Strider had come with them. There he was calmly sitting in a chair by the door!

"Buffy," Dawn said. "This is Strider." She looked to the man. "You said I might hear something to my advantage, I believe."

"Several things," answered Strider. "But, of course, I have my price."

"What do you mean?" asked Buffy sharply.

"Don't be alarmed! I mean just this: I will tell you what I know, and give you some good advice – but I shall want a reward."

"And what will that be?" said Buffy.

"No more than you can afford," answered Strider. "Just this: you must take me along with you, until I wish to leave you."

"I don't think so," Buffy said. "We know nothing about you. Why would we agree to let you travel with us when you could be in league with those who are following us?"

"Excellent!" exclaimed Strider, crossing his legs and sitting back comfortably. "You seem to have some sense unlike your sister, and that is all to the good. I will tell you what I know, and leave the reward to you. You may be glad to grant it, when you have heard me."

"Go on then!" said Dawn. "What do you know?"

"Too much; too many dark things," said Strider grimly. "But as for your business—" He got up and went to the door, opened it quickly and looked out. Then he shut it quietly and sat down again. "I have quick ears," he went on, lowering his voice, "and though I cannot disappear, I have hunted many wild and wary things and I can usually avoid being seen, if I wish. Now, I was behind the hedge this evening on the Road west of Bree, when an elf and three humans came out of the Downlands. I need not repeat all that they said to old Bombadil or to one another; but one thing interested me. _Please remember_, said one of them, _that the name Dawn Summers must not be mentioned. I am Ariel daughter of Elrond, if any name must be given._ That interested me so much that I followed them here. I slipped over the gate just behind them. Maybe Ms. Summers has an honest reason for leaving her name behind; but if so, I should advise her and her sister to be more careful."

"First off my name is Ariel and I am the daughter of Elrond. Well that is the name father gave me anyways. Secondly I don't see what interest my name has for anyone in Bree and we have still to learn why it interests you. Mr. Strider may have an honest reason for spying and eavesdropping; but if so, I should advise him to explain it," Dawn said.

"Well answered!" said Strider laughing. "But the explanation is simple: I was looking for an Elf called Dawn Summers but also known as Ariel daughter or Elrond. I wanted to find her quickly. I had learned that she was carrying out of the Shire, well, a secret that concerned me and my friends. Now, don't mistake me! I shall take more care of the secret than you do. And care is needed!" He leaned forward and looked at them. "Watch every shadow! Black horsemen have passed through Bree."

"Ringwraiths, we know," Dawn said.

Strider nodded. "On Monday one came down the Greenway, they say; and another appeared later, coming up the Greenway from the south."

Dawn looked to Buffy. "We knew there was likely more than one," she sighed. "No wonder the innkeeper wanted us to join the company. And I was foolish enough to sing to begin with."

"It would have been better," said Strider. "I would have stopped your going into the common-room, if I could; but the innkeeper would not let me in to see you, or take a message."

"Do you think he—" began Buffy.

"No, I don't think any harm of old Butterbur," Strider said. "But if you had not sung you would not have been given a second thought. Now everyone in the common room knows there is an elf staying here. And it has made your position dangerous."

"You think the Ringwraiths might return here once they learn …"

"You can bet on it," Strider said. "And more are coming. There are others. I know their number." He paused, and his eyes were cold and hard. "And there are some folk in Bree who are not to be trusted," he went on. "Bill Ferny, for instance. He has an evil name in the Bree-land, and queer folk call at his house. You must have noticed him among the company: a swarthy sneering fellow. He was very close with one of the Southern strangers, and they slipped out together just after your concluded your song. Not all of those Southerners mean well; and as for Ferny, he would sell anything to anybody; or make mischief for amusement."

"And he'll sell news of my being here," Dawn said as she turned to Buffy. "We need to find Will and Xan and move on."

"Agreed," Buffy said. "The quicker we get to your father the better." She looked to Strider. "All right you can come. It might not hurt to have someone who knows the land anyways."

There came a knock at the door and Strider moved into the shadows. Mr. Butterbur had arrived with candles, and behind him was Nob with cans of hot water.

"I've come to bid you good night," said the landlord, putting the candles on the table. "Nob! Take the water to the rooms!" He came in and shut the door.

"It's like this," he began, hesitating and looking troubled. "If I've done any harm, I'm sorry indeed. But one thing drives out another, as you'll admit; and I'm a busy man. But first one thing and then another this week have jogged my memory, as the saying goes; and not too late I hope. You see, I was asked to look out for an elf with three human companions, and for one by the name of either Ariel or Dawn Summers in particular."

"What do you want with me?" Dawn asked.

"I was given a note to hold for your arrival."

"From who?"

"By Gandalf, if you know who I mean. A wizard they say he is, but he's a good friend of mine, whether or no. Three months back he walked right into my room without a knock. _Barley_, he says, _I'm off in the morning. Will you do something for me? You've only to name it_, I said. _I need a message held for an elf that will come through your inn and goes by either the name Ariel daughter of Elrond or Dawn Summers_, he says, and then he gave me a letter." He produced a letter from his pocket.

"A letter for me from Gandalf!" said Dawn.

"I thought as much," Butterbur said looking troubled. "He bade me to offer you whatever help I can give. He said. _If I'm not with her and her companions, she may be in trouble, and she may need help. Do whatever you can for her, and I'll be grateful_. And here you are, and trouble is not far off, seemingly."

"We know," Dawn said. "The black riders have been following us. We know they've been looking for me under the name Dawn Summers. Hence why I gave you the name my father gave me, Ariel."

"They came by on Monday, and all the dogs were yammering and the geese screaming. Uncanny, I called it. Nob, he came and told me that two black men were at the door asking for an elf called Dawn Summers. Nob's hair was all stood on end. I bid the black fellows be off, and slammed the door on them; but they've been asking the same question all the way to Archet, I hear. And that Ranger, Strider, he's been asking questions, too. Tried to get in here to see you, before you'd had bite or sup, he did."

"He did!" said Strider suddenly, coming forward into the light. "And much trouble would have been saved, if you had let him in, Barliman."

The landlord jumped with surprise. "You!" he cried. "You're always popping up. What do you want now?"

"He's here because I invited him in," Dawn said. "He too has offered help."

"Well, you know your own business, maybe," said Mr. Butterbur, looking suspiciously at Strider. "But if I was in your plight, I wouldn't take up with a Ranger."

"Then who would you take up with?" asked Strider. "A fat innkeeper who only remembers his own name because people shout it at him all day? They cannot stay in _The Pony_ forever, and they cannot go home. They have a long road before them. Will you go with them and keep the black men off?"

"Me? Leave Bree! I wouldn't do that for any money," said Mr. Butterbur, looking really scared. "But why can't you stay here quiet for a bit, Mistress Ariel? What are all these queer goings on? What are these black men after, and where do they come from, I'd like to know?"

"I'm sorry but we can't tell you," Buffy said. "But as long as we are here the black riders will come for Dawn."

"They come from Mordor," said Strider in a low voice. "From Mordor, Barliman, if that means anything to you."

"Save us!" cried Mr. Butterbur turning pale; the name evidently was known to him. "That is the worst news that has come to Bree in my time."

"It is," agreed Dawn. "Now you understand why we can't stay. If the black riders come and find us among your patrons. You and your patrons will be in danger."

"Barliman, if you want to help," Strider said. "You can let Ms. Summers stay here tonight, as Mistress Ariel; and you can forget the name of Summers, till she is far away."

"I'll do that," said Butterbur. "But they'll find out she's here without help from me, I'm afraid. It's a pity Ms. Summers drew attention to herself this evening, to say no more. Some of the folks of Bree are old enough to remember sixty years hence, the last time an elf passed this way. That time rumor has it she was in the company of dwarves and on their way to the Lonely Mountain. Even our Nob has been doing some guessing in his slow pate; and there are others in Bree quicker in the uptake than he is."

Dawn nodded as a tear escaped her eye at the mention of her last visit to Middle Earth and the death of her friend, Thorin Oakenshield.

Butterbur must have seen the tear for he said, "That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Dawn said. "And if you've heard the full tale then you know who I am."

Butterbur nodded. "These riders won't get in _The Pony_ so easy. Don't you worry till the morning. Nob'll say no word. No black man shall pass my doors, while I can stand on my legs. Me and my folk'll keep watch tonight; but you had best get some sleep, if you can."

"We need to be off early," Buffy said. "If you could make sure were up at dawn and had breakfast say by six-thirty, it would be much appreciated."

"Right! I'll see to the orders," said the landlord. "Good night, Ms. Summers – Mistress Ariel, I should say! Good night – now, bless me! Where are your other two companions?"

"We don't know," said Dawn with sudden anxiety. They had forgotten all about Xander and Willow, and it was getting late. "They were gone when we returned. They may have just gone out to get a breath of air."

"Well, you do want looking after and no mistake: your party might be on a holiday!" said Butterbur. "I must go and bar the doors quick, but I'll see your friends are let in when they come. I'd better send Nob to look for them. Good night to you all!" At last Mr. Butterbur went out, with another doubtful look at Strider and a shake of his head. His footsteps retreated down the passage.

"Well?" said Strider. "When are you going to open that letter?"

Dawn looked carefully at the seal before he broke it. It seemed certainly to be Gandalf 's. Inside, written in the wizard's strong but graceful script, was the following message:

* * *

_THE PRANCING PONY, BREE. Midyear's Day, Shire Year, 1418._

_Dear Dawn,_

_As you know by now I had received some bad news and left you to attend to it. I will return as soon as I can; and I will follow you, if I find that you are gone by the time I arrive in Bree. Leave a message for me here. You can trust the landlord (Butterbur). You may meet a friend of mine on the Road: a Man, lean, dark, tall, by some called Strider. He knows our business and will help you. Make for Rivendell. There I hope we may meet again. If I do not come, your father will advise you._

_Yours in haste_

_GANDALF._

_PS. Remember do NOT use It, not for any reason whatever! Do not travel by night!_

_PPS. Make sure that it is the real Strider. There are many strange men on the roads. His true name is Aragorn. All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, A light from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall be blade that was broken, The crownless again shall be king. _

_Fare Well!_

* * *

Dawn read the letter and then passed it to Buffy. "Why didn't you tell me that you were Gandalf 's friend in the first place?" she asked. "It would have saved us time."

"Would it? Would either of you have believed me till now?" said Strider. "I knew nothing of this letter. For all I knew I had to persuade you to trust me without proofs, if I was to help you. In any case, I did not intend to tell you all about myself at once. I had to study _you_ first, and make sure of you. The Enemy has set traps for me before now. As soon as I had made up my mind, I was ready to tell you whatever you asked. But I must admit," he added with a queer laugh, "that I hoped you would take to me for my own sake. A hunted man sometimes wearies of distrust and longs for friendship. But there, I believe my looks are against me."

Buffy eyed Strider dubiously. "How do we know you are the Strider that Gandalf spoke of?" she demanded. "You never mentioned Gandalf, till this letter came out. You could be a spy for Sauron. You might have killed the real Strider and took his clothes."

"Well I am afraid my only answer to you, Buffy Summers, is this. If I had killed the real Strider, I could kill you." Buffy hmphed. "And I should have killed you already without so much talk. If I was after the Ring, I could have it – now!"

He stood up, and seemed suddenly to grow taller. In his eyes gleamed a light, keen and commanding. Throwing back his cloak, he laid his hand on the hilt of a sword that had hung concealed by his side.

Buffy moved at once with grace and speed that even Strider had never seen in a woman so petite. She grabbed him and threw him to the floor without so much breaking a sweat. "I am called the Slayer where were from. I was called to fight vampires and demons and have strength and speed proportionate to them. And of course they are stronger and faster than your average man. Now answer my question."

"I _am_ the real Strider, fortunately," he said, looking up at Buffy with a sudden smile. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn; and if by life or death I can save you all, I will."

"Buffy, let him up," Dawn said. "He is right. If he was after Ring he could have taken it at any time tonight."

"Well," said Strider as Buffy let him up, "with Ms. Buffy's permission we will call that settled. Strider shall be your guide. And now I think it is time you went to bed and took what rest you can. We shall have a rough road tomorrow. Even if we are allowed to leave Bree unhindered, we can hardly hope now to leave it unnoticed. But I shall try to get lost as soon as possible. I know one or two ways out of Bree-land other than the main road. If once we shake off the pursuit, I shall make for Weathertop."

"Weathertop?" said Dawn. "What's that?"

"It is a hill, just to the north of the Road, about half way from here to Rivendell. It commands a wide view all round; and there we shall have a chance to look about us. Gandalf will make for that point, if he follows us. After Weathertop our journey will become more difficult, and we shall have to choose between various dangers."

"I'm curious when did you last see Gandalf?' asked Dawn. "Do you know where he went when he left our company, or what he is doing?"

Strider looked grave. "I do not know," he said. "I came west with him in the spring. We last met on the first of May: at Sarn Ford down the Brandywine. He told me that he was preparing to go find you, and that you would be starting for Rivendell in the last week of September. As I knew he was at your side, I went away on a journey of my own. And that has proved ill; for plainly some news reached him, and I was not at hand to help. I am troubled, for the first time since I have known him. We should have had messages, even if he could not come himself. When I returned, many days ago, I heard the ill news. The tidings had gone far and wide that Gandalf was missing and the horsemen had been seen. It was the Elven-folk of Gildor that told me this; and later they told me that they had given you shelter for a night. I have been watching the East Road anxiously."

"Do you think possibly the Ringwraiths could have …" Dawn said.

"I do not know of anything else that could have hindered him, except the Enemy himself," said Strider. "But do not give up hope! Gandalf is greater than you know – as a rule you can only see his jokes and toys. But this business of ours will be his greatest task."

"We better go to bed, we do have to get up early," Buffy said. "I wonder where Xander and Willow are?"

At that moment they heard a door slam; then feet came running along the passage. Xander and Willow came in with a rush followed by Nob. Xander shut the door hastily, and leaned against it. He was out of breath. "Buffy … Dawn, Willow and I saw a Ringwraith in the village through the window there. When you two did not come back, we went out to keep an eye on it."

"Where did it go?" asked Strider, suddenly and sharply.

Xander and Willow started, noticing the stranger for the first time.

"Go on!" said Dawn. "This is a friend of Gandalf 's. Buffy and I will explain later."

"We're not entirely sure," Willow said. "It disappeared fairly quickly. But it appeared to be heading east."

"You two were foolish," Strider said.

Willow glared at Strider and marched up to him her hair slowly going white as magical energy crackled around her. "We both have fought by Buffy's side for seven years."

Strider looked to Buffy and Dawn. "You two, nor Gandalf said you would have a witch in your midst."

"Well we do," Buffy said as Willow's hair returned to its normal shade of red. "Go on Will, Xan. What happened next?"

"Well I could feel some sort of magical energy," Willow said. "So Xander and I went to check it out. We heard whispering, or hissing."

"Neither of us could make out what was being said," Xander said. "We decided to come back and report to you when Nob here found us."

"I found them, miss," put in Nob. "Mr. Butterbur sent me out with a lantern. I went down to West-gate, and then back up towards South-gate. Just nigh Bill Ferny's house I found them heading back here."

"The Rider must have left its horses outside, and passed back through the South-gate in secret," Strider said. "It will know all the news now, for it has visited Bill Ferny; and probably that Southerner was a spy as well. Something may happen in the night, before we leave Bree."

"Agreed," Buffy said. "We are safe for now. Am I right in my assumption they will not attack except as a last resort while the lights are on and there are people here other than just ourselves?"

"You are correct," said Strider. "Stay here, and do not go to your rooms! They may not know which they are but it is better to be safe. We will all remain together and bar this window and the door. But first Nob and I will fetch your luggage."

While Strider was gone, Dawn and Buffy told Xander and Willow all that had happened since supper. Willow was still reading Gandalf 's letter when Strider and Nob returned.

"Well Master and Mistresses," said Nob, "I've ruffled up the clothes and put in a bolster down the middle of each bed. And I made a nice imitation of your head with a brown woollen mat, Ms. Sum – Ariel, miss," he added with a grin.

Xander laughed. "Very life-like!" he said. "But what will happen when they see it is a ruse?"

"We shall see," said Strider. "Let us hope to hold the fort till morning"

"Good night to you," said Nob, and went off to take his part in the watch on the doors.

Their bags and gear they piled on the parlor-floor. They pushed a low chair against the door and shut the window and barred the heavy inside shutters and drew the curtains together. Strider built up the fire and blew out all the candles.


	8. Chapter 8: A Knife in the Dark

**Chapter 8: A Knife in the Dark**

In the early night Dawn woke from deep sleep, suddenly, as if some sound or presence had disturbed her. She saw that both Buffy and Strider were sitting alert.

"Dawn?" Buffy whispered.

"Bad dream," Dawn said as she laid herself back to sleep again.

The next morning Strider led them to their bedrooms. Luckily for them they had followed his advice, because the rooms had been ransacked through the night.

Strider immediately went to fetch the landlord. Poor Mr. Butterbur looked sleepy and frightened. He had hardly closed his eyes all night (so he said), but he had never heard a sound.

"Never has such a thing happened in my time!" he cried, raising his hands in horror. "Guests unable to sleep in their beds, and good bolsters ruined and all! What are we coming to?"

"Dark times," said Strider. "But for the present you may be left in peace, when you have got rid of us. We will leave at once. Never mind about breakfast: a drink and a bite standing will have to do. We shall be packed in a few minutes."

Mr. Butterbur hurried off to see that horses ponies were got ready, and to fetch them a _bite_. But very soon he came back in dismay. The horses were gone.

Strider sat silent for a while, looking at Dawn, Buffy, Willow and Xander, as if he was weighing up their strength and courage.

"Ponies would not help us to escape horsemen," he said at last, thoughtfully. "We should not go much slower on foot, not on the roads that I mean to take. I was going to walk in any case. It is the food and stores that trouble me. We cannot count on getting anything to eat between here and Rivendell, except what we take with us; and we ought to take plenty to spare; for we may be delayed, or forced to go round-about, far out of the direct way. How much are you prepared to carry on your backs?"

"There are no horses at all, Mr. Butterbur?" asked Willow. "Not even one to carry our provisions?"

"The two or three riding-horses that there were in Bree were stabled in my yard, and they're gone," the landlord said grimly. "As for other animals, horses or ponies for draught or what not, there are very few of them in Bree, and they won't be for sale. But I'll do what I can. I'll rout out Bob and send him round as soon as may be."

"Yes," said Strider reluctantly, "you had better do that. I am afraid we shall have to try to get one pony at least. But so ends all hope of starting early, and slipping away quietly! We might as well have blown a horn to announce our departure. That was part of their plan, no doubt."

"And it was a sound plan," Buffy agreed. "Leaving early before most people were up, would have drawn less attention to us. Talking about attention, Dawn, your glamour."

Dawn sighed and nodded as she waved her hand in front of her and they watched as the ears became more rounded and her blonde hair became brunette.

"Why weren't you doing that to begin with?" Strider wondered.

"Two reasons really. One I never really thought about it. And two it was kind of nice not to hide who I am. Where we're from, elves are works of fiction."

"Ah," Strider said.

Three hours later Bob came back with the report that no horse or pony was to be got for love or money in the neighborhood – except one: Bill Ferny had one that he might possibly sell. "A poor old half-starved creature it is," said Bob; "but he won't part with it for less than thrice its worth, seeing how you're placed, not if I knows Bill Ferny."

Bill Ferny's price was twelve silver pennies; and that was indeed at least three times the pony's value in those parts. It proved to be a bony, underfed, and dispirited animal; but it did not look like dying just yet. Mr. Butterbur paid for it himself, and offered Dawn another eighteen pence as some compensation for the lost animals.

After breakfast they packed and gathered what supplies they could. It was close on ten o'clock before they at last got off. Strider changed his mind, and they left Bree by the main road. Any attempt to set off across country at once would only make matters worse: half the inhabitants would follow them, to see what they were up to, and to prevent them from trespassing.

They kept on along the Road for some miles. It bent to the left, curving back into its eastward line as it rounded the feet of Bree-hill, and then it began to run swiftly downwards into wooded country. After the Road had run down some way, and had left Bree-hill standing tall and brown behind, they came on a narrow track that led off towards the North. "This is where we leave the open and take to cover," said Strider.

His plan, as far as they could understand it without knowing the country, was to go towards Archet at first, but to bear right and pass it on the east, and then to steer as straight as he could over the wild lands to Weathertop Hill. In that way they would, if all went well, cut off a great loop of the Road, which further on bent southwards to avoid the Midgewater Marshes.

Strider guided them confidently among the many crossing paths, although left to themselves they would soon have been back to following Gandalf's map, which at one point Dawn had consulted and found that that route had stopped at Bree. Maybe Gandalf had intended for them to meet with Strider there.

"Bill Ferny will have watched where we left the Road, for certain," Strider said; "though I don't think he will follow us himself. He knows the land round here well enough, but he knows he is not a match for me in a wood. It is what he may tell others that I am afraid of. I don't suppose they are far away. If they think we have made for Archet, so much the better."

Whether because of Strider's skill or for some other reason, they saw no sign and heard no sound of any other living thing all that day: neither two-footed, except birds; nor four-footed, except one fox and a few squirrels. The next day they began to steer a steady course eastwards; and still all was quiet and peaceful. On the third day out from Bree they came out of the Chetwood. The land had been falling steadily, ever since they turned aside from the Road, and they now entered a wide flat expanse of country, much more difficult to manage. They were far beyond the borders of the Bree-land, out in the pathless wilderness, and drawing near to the Midgewater Marshes.

They spent a miserable day in this lonely and unpleasant country. Their camping-place was damp, cold, and uncomfortable; and biting insects would not let them sleep. The next day, the fourth, was little better, and the night almost as comfortless.

As Dawn lay, tired but unable to close her eyes, it seemed to her that far away there came a light in the eastern sky: it flashed and faded many times. It was not the dawn, for that was still some hours off.

"Buffy," Dawn said getting her sister's attention. "What is that?"

Buffy followed Dawn's gaze and frowned. "You're elvish eyesight is better than my Slayer eyesight. So I don't know, it's too far away to make out."

They had not gone far on the fifth day when they left the last straggling pools and reed-beds of the marshes behind them. The land before them began steadily to rise again. Away in the distance eastward they could now see a line of hills. The highest of them was at the right of the line and a little separated from the others. It had a conical top, slightly flattened at the summit.

"That is Weathertop," said Strider. "The Old Road, which we have left far away on our right, runs to the south of it and passes not far from its foot. We might reach it by noon tomorrow, if we go straight towards it. I suppose we had better do so."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"I mean: when we do get there, it is not certain what we shall find. It is close to the Road."

"You're hoping to find Gandalf there?" Xander asked.

"Yes; but the hope is faint. If he comes this way at all, he may not pass through Bree, and so he may not know what we are doing. And anyway, unless by luck we arrive almost together, we shall miss one another; it will not be safe for him or for us to wait there long. If the Riders fail to find us in the wilderness, they are likely to make for Weathertop themselves. It commands a wide view all round. Indeed, there are many birds and beasts in this country that could see us, as we stand here, from that hill-top. Not all the birds are to be trusted, and there are other spies more evil than they are."

"I think," Buffy said, "We should go eastward then and make for that line of hills."

"That was my thinking a well," Strider said. "From there we can strike a path I know that runs at their feet; it will bring us to Weathertop from the north and less openly. Then we shall see what we shall see."

All that day they plodded along, until the cold and early evening came down. At the day's end they came to a stream that wandered down from the hills to lose itself in the stagnant marshland, and they went up along its banks while the light lasted. It was already night when at last they halted and made camp.

Next morning they set out again soon after sunrise. The hills drew nearer. They made an undulating ridge, often rising almost to a thousand feet, and here and there falling again to low clefts or passes leading into the eastern land beyond.

In the morning they found, for the first time since they had left the Chetwood, a track plain to see. They turned right and followed it southwards. It ran cunningly, taking a line that seemed chosen so as to keep as much hidden as possible from the view, both of the hill-tops above and of the flats to the west. It dived into dells, and hugged steep banks; and where it passed over flatter and more open ground on either side of it there were lines of large boulders and hewn stones that screened the travellers almost like a hedge.

It was mid-day when they drew near the southern end of the path, and saw before them a grey-green bank, leading up like a bridge on to the northward slope of the hill. They decided to make for the top at once, while the daylight was broad. Concealment was no longer possible, and they could only hope that no enemy or spy was observing them. Nothing was to be seen moving on the hill. If Gandalf was anywhere about, there was no sign of him.

On the western flank of Weathertop they found a sheltered hollow, at the bottom of which there was a bowl-shaped dell with grassy sides. There they left Xander and Willow with the pony and their packs and luggage. The other three went on. After half an hour's plodding climb Strider reached the crown of the hill; Buffy and Dawn followed.

On the top they found, as Strider had said, a wide ring of ancient stone-work, now crumbling or covered with age-long grass. But in the centre a cairn of broken stones had been piled. They were blackened as if with fire. About them the turf was burned to the roots and all within the ring the grass was scorched and shrivelled, as if flames had swept the hilltop; but there was no sign of any living thing.

Standing upon the rim of the ruined circle, they saw all round below them a wide prospect, for the most part of lands empty and featureless, except for patches of woodland away to the south

"Well," Dawn said. "This doesn't look good, no water or shelter and no sign of Gandalf. But I don't blame him for not waiting – if he ever came here."

"I wonder," said Strider, looking round thoughtfully. "Even if he was a day or two behind us at Bree, he could have arrived here first. He can ride very swiftly when need presses." Suddenly he stooped and looked at the stone on the top of the cairn; it was flatter than the others, and whiter, as if it had escaped the fire. He picked it up and examined it, turning it in his fingers. "This has been handled recently,' he said. 'What do you think of these marks?"

On the flat under-side Dawn saw some scratches. "There seems to be a stroke, a dot, and three more strokes," she said.

"The stroke on the left might be a G-rune with thin branches," said Strider. "It might be a sign left by Gandalf, though one cannot be sure. The scratches are fine, and they certainly look fresh. But the marks might mean something quite different, and have nothing to do with us. Rangers use runes, and they come here sometimes."

"What could they mean, even if Gandalf made them?" wondered Buffy.

"I should say," answered Strider, "that they stood for G3, and were a sign that Gandalf was here on October the third: that is three days ago now. It would also show that he was in a hurry and danger was at hand, so that he had no time or did not dare to write anything longer or plainer. If that is so, we must be wary."

"Agreed," Buffy said. "My question if it was him, what kind of danger would he have been in?"

"I don't know," Strider said. "But there have been scorching flames here; and now the light that we saw three nights ago in the eastern sky comes back to my mind. I guess that he was attacked on this hill-top, but with what result I cannot tell. He is here no longer, and we must now look after ourselves and make our own way to Rivendell, as best we can."

"How many days till we've reached my father?" Dawn asked.

"About a fortnight,' Strider replied.

They stood for a while silent on the hill-top, near its southward edge. Dawn was the first to spot them down on the road, two black specks that were moving slowly along it, going westward; and looking again she saw that three others were creeping eastward to meet them.

"Look," Dawn said, pointing downwards.

At once Buffy, Dawn and Strider flung themselves on the ground behind the ruined circle.

"Ringwraiths, do you think?" Buffy asked.

"I do not know, but I fear the worst," answered Strider.

Slowly they crawled up to the edge of the ring again, and peered through a cleft between two jagged stones. The light was no longer bright, for the clear morning had faded, and clouds creeping out of the East had now overtaken the sun, as it began to go down. They could all see the black specks assembling on the Road beyond the foot of the hill for what they were, Black Riders … Ringwraiths.

"Yes," said Strider. "The enemy is here!"

Hastily they crept away and slipped down the north side of the hill to find their companions.

Willow and Xander had not been idle. They had explored the small dell and the surrounding slopes. Not far away they found a spring of clear water in the hillside, and near it footprints not more than a day or two old. In the dell itself they found recent traces of a fire, and other signs of a hasty camp. There were some fallen rocks on the edge of the dell nearest to the hill. Behind them Sam came upon a small store of firewood neatly stacked.

Strider was greatly interested in these discoveries. "I wish I had waited and explored the ground down here myself," he said, hurrying off to the spring to examine the footprints.

"It is just as I feared," he said, when he came back. "Willow and Xander have trampled the soft ground, and the marks are spoilt or confused.

Willow glared at Strider. "Do not forget what I am unless you want to spend the rest of your life as a toad. If we had trampled the ground it was by accident."

"My apologies, I did not mean to offend," Strider said. "Anyways Rangers have been here lately. It is they who left the firewood behind. But there are also several newer tracks that were not made by Rangers. At least one set was made, only a day or two ago, by heavy boots. At least one. I cannot now be certain, but I think there were many booted feet." He paused and stood in anxious thought.

"With what we've seen so far, Rangers down here, Gandalf up top and the Ringwraith," Buffy said. "We need to find someplace else to camp. Maybe someplace a little more sheltered and defensible."

"As much as I agree," Strider said. "I cannot think of anywhere better that we could reach before nightfall. At least we are out of sight for the moment, and if we moved we should be much more likely to be seen by spies. All we could do would be to go right out of our way back north on this side of the line of hills, where the land is all much the same as it is here. The Road is watched, but we should have to cross it, if we tried to take cover in the thickets away to the south. On the north side of the Road beyond the hills the country is bare and flat for miles."

"We know they can smell Dawn when she and the ring are near," Willow said. "But can they _see_?"

"Their horses can see and they can use men and other creatures as spies, as we found at Bree," Strider said. "They themselves do not see the world of light as we do, but our shapes cast shadows in their minds, which only the noon sun destroys; and in the dark they perceive many signs and forms that are hidden from us: then they are most to be feared. And at all times they smell the blood of living things, desiring and hating it. Senses, too, there are other than sight or smell. We can feel their presence – it troubled our hearts, as soon as we came here, and before we saw them; they feel ours more keenly. Also," he added, and his voice sank to a whisper, "the Ring draws them as you already know."

Down in the lowest and most sheltered corner of the dell they lit a fire, and prepared a meal. The shades of evening began to fall, and it grew cold. They were suddenly aware of great hunger, for they had not eaten anything since breakfast; but they dared not make more than a frugal supper.

"You know these lands better than we do," Dawn said. "Our provisions are going to be hard pressed to last two weeks. Is there any place along the way? Anyone who owes my father a favor perhaps? Where we could get more provisions?"

"None that I am aware of," Strider said. "But luckily for us there is food in the wild; berry, root, and herb; and I have some skill as a hunter at need."

"Good," Dawn said. "That's good."

The cold increased as darkness came on. Peering out from the edge of the dell they could see nothing but a grey land now vanishing quickly into shadow.

Suddenly over the lip of the little dell, on the side away from the hill, they felt, rather than saw, a shadow rise, one shadow or more than one. They strained their eyes, and the shadows seemed to grow. Soon there could be no doubt: three or four tall black figures were standing there on the slope, looking down on them. So black were they that they seemed like black holes in the deep shade behind them. Frodo thought that he heard a faint hiss as of venomous breath and felt a thin piercing chill. Then the shapes slowly advanced.

Dawn was not entirely sure why she did it, fear perhaps, or maybe wanting to tackle the Ringwraiths herself. No one truly knows why, but she slipped the Ring on the forefinger of her left hand.

Immediately, though everything else remained as before, dim and dark, the shapes became terribly clear. She was able to see beneath their black wrappings. There were five tall figures: two standing on the lip of the dell, three advancing. In their white faces burned keen and merciless eyes; under their mantles were long grey robes; upon their grey hairs were helms of silver; in their haggard hands were swords of steel. Their eyes fell on her and pierced her, as they rushed towards her.

She drew her sword as two of the figures halted. The third was taller than the others: his hair was long and gleaming and on his helm was a crown. In one hand he held a long sword, and in the other a knife; both the knife and the hand that held it glowed with a pale light. He sprang forward and bore down on Dawn.

Dawn spun around as the Ringwraith came at her and thrust her sword into its side. At the same the Ringwraith struck and she cried out as the Ringwraith's weapon pierced her side.

Strider leapt out of the darkness with a flaming brand of wood in either hand, followed closely by Buffy with scythe in hand. With a last effort Dawn, dropped her sword, slipped the Ring from her finger and closed her right hand tight upon it.


End file.
